Talk:Putrid Flesh
It will be interesting to see if how/if this stacks with Death Nova. This combination could make minion bombing a great deal more powerful. Janl 20:03, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Why wouldn't it stack? --Zinger314 21:19, 23 September 2006 (CDT) It does, and stacking it with Nova and Jagged Bones is even more fun. --Khoross 11:58, 25 September 2006 (CDT) So, you take the normal minion bomber build, add in an extra -4 degen on top of the -4 degen and damage from Death Nova, plus you get another minion! O.o ~Avatarian 86 10:09, 30 September 2006 (CDT) AND, the Jagged Horror causes bleeding with its attacks, so you'll get -10 degen on that enemy, and -8 on enemies round it, hmm, anyone up for repeated death nova/putrid fleshing? you can, in theory, create a minion, blow him up, cause damage and major degen on enemies round him, then rebomb him over and over.. *rubs hands* --Terrifi Cani 17:09, 26 October 2006 (CDT) And boy was it ever fun watching the people in Aspenwood looking in horror at the exploding corpse. Main problem is how hard it is to keep this up on more than one minion at a time, with the difficulties targetting...although one eternal bomb should really be enough for most people... --Khoross 19:51, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Dont forget about Rt/Ns with explosive creation. thats another explosion.--Coloneh RIP 23:20, 25 November 2006 (CST) w00t, I made a build that uses all of those skills, and it works. My character that I use for it is "A True Soul Reaper". The Other good thing about the Death,jagged,taste of death/putrid flesh combo, is that it uses very little energy if you have a high soul reaping. Th3 pr0s3cut0r 15:41, 9 December 2006 (CST) :No offense, but the note is pretty clear by itself. It doesn't need a link to abuild to explain it. --Fyren 16:00, 9 December 2006 (CST) Does this work on other allies' minions, like on minions from other party member?01:26, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Nope, but imo it should work this way Jaimes Laig Romarto 13:06, 7 March 2007 (CST) My opinion is that this spell is crap! Why bother using this when you can use Rotting Flesh which has double duration for disease. :It kills the minion, freeing up a slot from Taste of Death. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] :This shows that you haven't used this before. Sometimes fails to cast? Occasionally, when I cast this on an undead minion, I get an error saying that the target is immune to disease and the minion doesn't die or inflict disease on anything. I've had this happen on flesh golems, bone fiends, and bone minions. Has anyone else seen this? --KaliMagdalene 03:20, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Dont know about this message, but were you the master of the target minion? Jaimes Laig Romarto 08:41, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::This happens both when I target my own minions and when I target Olias'. I first noticed it when targeting Olias'. --KaliMagdalene 21:46, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Try casting it with no target and see what happens. (T/ ) 21:50, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::::If I target my own minions, they die. If I target an allied minion that is not mine, my nearest minion dies. At no time could I use this to destroy an allied minion that I did not animate. I didn't get the "target is immune to disease" message. If I target one of Olias' minions and cast the spell with no minions of my own, the animation triggers on that minion, but nothing happens. --KaliMagdalene 01:39, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Okay, if this only works on the caster's undead minions, and not undead allies, shouldn't the page be edited to clarify that? Compare to Taste of Death, which really does work on any allied undead minion. --KaliMagdalene 21:24, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :What's the difference between undead ally and undead minion? Are you talking about like allied undead NPCs or something in PvE?--Xapti 00:06, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Allied undead minions = Minions under another MM's control. Undead ally = allied undead minion, phrased poorly.--71.217.77.223 14:19, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Heroes How do heroes use it? I imagine positioning would be of vital importance, especially when you want them to use it with Death Nova. Though to pull it off, you'd probably have to block the skill or else they'd kill they're own minions way too quick I'd imagine. Has anyone tried? --Eyekwah 10:37, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Just use ROtting Flesh on a hero. The minions will die eventually anyway. 09:41, 11 July 2008 (UTC)